


Earth Sickness

by SupercorpDanvers



Series: The Little One [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, also has part two so stay tuned, fluff?, just read ok, kinda serious?, nothing bad happens peeps, tlo series, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpDanvers/pseuds/SupercorpDanvers
Summary: A little one installment where Luna gets sick from being on Earth. Hank says the illness will pass so Lena and Kara take care of her until it does. Lots of fluff and shenanigans from Luna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

You know how in movies when a character coughs, there's a 90 percent chance they will die? Kara's thoughts raced to the worst when Luna gave a small cough. Her first thought was that the girl put something in her mouth, and was checked out when Kara checked. After that, she picked everything up and baby-proofed her flat again. By the third cough, Kara was beyond worried, pacing around the house and calling Lena who came over from work, just as worried as Kara. In minutes, Luna developed a bad fever, making the girl cry non-stop and sweat in the cold air of fall. Kara didn't need to think about it twice, in mere seconds, a new record, she was at the DEO. She had agreed with Lena that Alex would pick her up at Kara's flat. Lena understood that it was a situation of emergency, and agreed immediately. J'onn looked worried as well as he called his best medics in alien physiology, and took Luna to an isolated room to figure out what she had.

Lena arrived, a worried look in her eyes when she spotted Kara pacing in front of the glass room where Luna was being examined.

"How is she?" She asked, moving to embrace her girlfriend.

Kara returned the hug. She buried her face in Lena's shoulder as she sighed. "They haven't come out of there since I came," she admitted, separating from Lena to be able to see her. Alex stood next to Lena, looking just as worried as both of them.

In one swift motion, Alex moved next to Kara, looking at Luna through the glass. "How are you feeling?"

"Worried," Kara replied, trying to force a smile through the worry that shook her to the bone. Could this be Rao punishing her for something she did? She lost her whole planet, and when everything seems happy, perfect even, is this how she is repaid? Thinking of losing Luna, it was destroying her from the inside out. "I just, I don't understand," she said, exasperated. "I take very good care of her, we all do."

Alex put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder, squeezing it, and trying to assure Kara that everything was going to be fun. "She's going to be okay, Kara. She's just as strong as you are."

"And that's exactly why Luna is going to recover." J'onn came out of the glass medical room with a fatherly smile. "When you came to earth, did you get sick Kara?"

"Well," she replied, unsure of what to say as she didn't remember.

Alex stepped in for her sister. "Yes," she started. "It was pretty bad. She was shaking, and a had an incredible fever. We were all worried she wasn't going to make it. Apparently it was just her body adapting to the gravity, atmosphere, and radiation on Earth... Is that what Luna is going through?"

As Alex talked about the situation with Kara and its possible connection to Luna, Lena had put her arms around Kara's well built frame. It was all she could do to stop the shaking in her hands. A few months had passed since she found out about Luna/ Since then, she has been taking care of the little one as if she were her own, because deep down, it's not blood or adoption papers that make you family, it's the love that you give that child. Lena will give Luna all the love that she had missed growing up. That, and even more.

"Exactly." J'onn crossed his arms, and stood straighter. "Alex, your father made a medicine that eased Kara through the process. We've had it, studying it for further use. We can modify it to fit a Daxamite's DNA."

Lena looked over Kara's shoulder at J'onn. "Daxamite?" She asked, suddenly confused  and lost about what they were talking about. She felt Kara tense underneath her arms, and the gears started working. "I, I didn't know..."

"Lena-"

"No," Lena cut her off softly. "It's okay, I understand. She just looks so much like you."

"Luna actually might be half Kryptonian," J'onn admitted, pulling out a clipboard with Luna's files from a near wall inside the medical room. "We still can't say for sure, since Daxamites originate from Krypton, but it's highly possible that one of her parents came straight from Krypton."

The three girls in front of him stood in surprise, Lena's confusion already clearing.

"That's all I can say with our current research." J'onn looked into the medical room at Luna who was sleeping peacefully. "I'll bring her out after we give her the medicine. After that, all you need to do is take care of her. She'll be completely back to normal after a day or two, in fact, she might even be stronger."

"Thank you J'onn." Kara let out a sigh of immense relief. She was so worried, and still is, but a lot of that worry started to wash off after knowing that Luna was really going to be alright. "I don't know how to thank you properly, I was just so worried, what if it was my fault? I couldn't, I just-"

J'onn put his hand on Kara's right shoulder, since the left was occupied by Lena's chin. "I know Kara," he said, smiling at her. "We were all worried, but now we know she's going to be okay. It's just her adapting to this planet."

Alex dropped on one of the couches. She sighed loudly and put her hands on her forehead. "I'm gonna need an Advil."

J'onn returned to the medical room to be able to start the short procedure of modifying the medicine and giving it to Luna. Kara and Lena sat down on the long couch, Kara putting one of her legs across, so Lena could lay down on her and both could rest a while.

After almost an hour, Alex stood up to wake up her sister, who in turned woke Lena up. The two girls stretched, both still acting a little off and trying to shake off the sleep.

"J'onn set up one of the agent quarters for you two," Alex told them, yawning softly. It was late, and she couldn't help but feel extremely tired after the emotional worry from earlier. All she could think of was her bed, and who was waiting for her there. "Shit," she muttered. "Love you sis, gotta go and call Maggie." Alex kissed Kara's cheek, and a tinge of jealousy spread through Lena. She shook it off as lack of sleep making her overly emotional. "Call me in the morning, okay?"

Kara nodded as she watched her sister run off down the hall, almost bumping into Ellie, the medic. Speaking of Ellie, she was walking up to the pair with a bright smile. "Luna is awake, and all procedures are done. I'll show you to the quarters."

The glass room was empty except for J'onn who was holding a sleepy Luna in his arms. She looked so small in comparison to them. Lena couldn't hold back the smile that graced her lips when she saw them.

"Finally feeling like the old man you are?" She joked with him. At first, J'onn didn't trust Lena at all. As the months passed, he knew he could trust her and the both of them developed a unique relationship.

"She's doing a lot better than what we expected." J'onn passed the toddler to Lena, who held her carefully and with practiced expertise.

Lena hummed in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow. Check up when she wakes up, right?"

"You know how the Danvers Sisters are," J'onn laughed. "They'd kill me if I didn't make sure everything was okay."

"Right." Lena smiled at J'onn who waved, before she walked out of the medical room to meet with Kara and Ellie. The walk to the quarters that were prepared and baby proofed for them was relatively short. Ellie told them it was for the rookies easy access to the infirmary, and Lena couldn't help but wonder what kind of agents they were training.

"Well," Ellie said with a smile. "Here you are. Each quarter has its own small kitchen, bathroom, little common area and three rooms. We prepared one of the rooms with a bigger bed. It's the one on the left." With that said, Ellie bid her goodbyes and gave her goodnight before leaving to do whatever it is prodigy doctors do in the DEO.

"Lena, dear, do you want anything to drink?" Kara asked as she looked through the fridge that housed an incredible amount of food and beverages.

Lena looked over at the contents. "Just some water."

"You gave us quite the fright earlier," Kara poked Luna's nose, making the girl giggle and scrunch up her nose. She gave Lena the bottle of water and took Luna, walking to the bedroom. There were even a change of clothes, and Kara often forgot that J'onn can read minds.

"I'm just glad she's okay," Lena sighed, climbing onto one of the sides of the bed after changing her clothes. Kara passed Luna to her, who was already on the brink of falling asleep again.

"Yeah." Kara took her shirt off, putting the more comfortable one right afterwards. Lena didn't miss the opportunity to sneak a peek at Kara's abs and killer arms, meanwhile Kara fought of a growing blush. "I was really worried," Kara admitted. She looked back at the recent events, and shook her head to clear the awful thoughts. Luna was with them, and she was okay. The little one just needed some rest to recover from trying to adapt.

Lena kissed Luna's forehead, just as the girl closed her eyes and fell asleep, snuggled in-between her two moms. "I was worried too," she whispered. "There's still so much left to do and experience together. I don't want to think about her ever being gone."

Kara moved slightly to kiss Lena before putting her hand over both of the women she loved to death and back. "She won't be going anywhere with any of us around." Smiling and laughing softly, neither of them realized when they had fallen asleep, only when they both woke up.

"I don't know if I want to witness her teenage years," Lena said, groaning into her pillow.

The Kryptonian looked besides her, and laughed at Lena's state. Luna had woken up much earlier than both of them, and had decided that Lena's face was the perfect canvas. She doesn't really know where she got the markers, but by the looks of Lena's smug face, she knew she was also going to be scrubbing away sharpie.

"She recovered a lot faster then we expected," J'onn admitted as he leaned on the door frame, all the while Luna was sitting on his shoulders and trying to stick a bow on his head.

Today was going to be a very long and interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be up tomorrow! It's late and im tired, and its already 1.8k words which is enough for me. Finally, some news that I am indeed still writing! Hope you enjoy! Also, whatever you do, DO NOT think about Luna not understanding how she outlives Lena and Alex and everyone that's like family to her, except Kara and J'onn.


End file.
